Bill and Bert's Excellent Adventure
by aaronhasprettyeyes
Summary: Two girls find themselves in Middle Earth four years before the quest begins. Legomance (eventually)
1. The Mysterious Bush

Disclaimer: I own Liz, and Mon owns Mon, and if you recognise it, it's not ours.

Liz didn't even notice the beautiful New Zealand countryside flashing by. She was too caught up in her own thoughts, and was suppressing the urge to giggle with excitement and happiness. Then she thought to herself, 'Hey, why shouldn't I laugh. After all, it's not every day you go on a road trip around Middle Earth!' She and Monica had been planning the trip for four years; since they were in fourth form and she had been packing and repacking her things for months. She started daydreaming about all the things they would do and the places they would see, until ...

"I can't believe we're finally going to Hobbiton!" Monica's voice cut into her thoughts.

"I know!" said Liz, glancing over to the passenger seat of her beat-up Honda Shuttle, where Monica was sitting with a map unfolded over her knees and several Lord of the Rings guidebooks in her hands. "I can't believe it either! I've been dreaming about this since . . . well, forever!"

"We should almost be there," commented Mon, glancing at the map, then peering out the window at the fields full of sheep. "Stop the car! This is it! I can see Bag End!!"

Liz pulled over to the side of the road and stopped the car. The two girls climbed out, grabbed their packs and raced over the fields to the site as fast as they could.

"It's just like it is in the movie!!" Liz shrieked breathlessly. "This is sooo cool! I can't believe it! We're gonna have so much fun! We're gonna see all the places from the movies!"

They arrived at the set and slowed to a halt, staring at the empty doorframe of Bag-End, overgrown with grass and weeds.

"Its so beautiful" sighed Liz.

"Its even better than I imagined," said Mon breathlessly. Slowly they walked up the steps and across through the doorway into the entrance hall. They looked around the empty room with reverent silence, until Mon couldn't take it anymore.

"Liz!!" she shrieked excitedly. "It's the roof-thing Gandalf hits his head on!!!"

"And it's the pegs that the dwarves hang their cloaks on!" Liz exclaimed. "Man, this is awesome!!"

The girls rushed through to the living room. As she glanced out of the window, Monica noticed something that didn't quite look right. She went over to the window to have a closer look.

"Liz, do you see that dead tree in the garden?" she asked, pointing to it.

Liz came over and looked. "Yeah, I see it. What about it?"

"What's that just beside it, just above the ground?" said Mon. "It looks like there's a bush, just floating in mid-air. Look, there's nothing nearby that could hold it up."

"You're right!" agreed Liz. "That's strange. We should go check it out"

They went back to the front door and walked over to the dead tree. There were no bushes in sight.

"That's really strange," said Mon.

"I'll say! I'm gonna have a look around" decided Liz. She walked back towards the window where they had seen the bush. She turned around and jumped.

"Hey Mon, come here!" she exclaimed. "I can see the bush!"

"Where?" said Monica as she walked over. "Its not . . . what the frig?! That's really weird!"

In front of them was the bush, but you could only see a small part of it, almost as if the rest was hidden behind a wall. The girls started moving slowly towards the bush. As they drew closer, more and more of it moved out of sight. They looked at each other, mystified, then kept moving forward, and were brought to a standstill by something solid.

Monica jumped. "But there's nothing there!" She looked around and groaned. "My brain hurts."

Liz bent down. "There's the bush again! This is creeping me out!" She tentatively reached forward . . . but there was nothing there. She waved her hand from side to side and was stopped by something hard.

"This is really strange!" Monica said, by now thoroughly spooked.

"It's like a book I read," said Liz. "These people found a - well, I guess you would call it a window - to another world."

"Cool," said Mon. "Do you think that's what this is?"

"I really have no idea," Liz admitted. "But I've never seen anything like it before.

They stared in silence at the mysterious bush.

"Let's go through it!" said Liz, impulsively. "See where it goes! It would be the adventure of a lifetime."

"But Liz . . ." Mon began.

"Come on, it could be fun!" Liz coaxed. "At any rate, we can always come back through if we find ourselves somewhere dangerous or somewhere we don't like."

"Well . . . okay! Why not? It's worth a try."

Okay, so what did you think? Please review

down

V there


	2. Samwise

Disclaimer: I own Liz and Mon owns Mon, and if you recognise it, its not ours

They each grabbed a side of the window and pulled. It stretched fairly easily, like a rubber band. The girls grabbed their backpacks and climbed through.

"Wherever we are, it could be dangerous," cautioned Mon. "We might need to get back through. Just keep careful watch on where the window is. "

They looked around and saw a beautiful garden, with flowers with colours you could only dream of. A short way from them was a garden path made of pebbles, a low wooden seat and a stone birdbath. Further away was a familiar round green door with a brass doorknob right in the middle.

Liz clutched Monica's arm. "Mon!" she exclaimed. "It's Bag End! We're in Middle Earth!"

"AHHHHH!!" they shrieked and hugged each other.

"I can't believe it!" said Liz. "I've only ever dreamed of this! I think I need to sit down!"

"Me too!"

As they sat down and took in their surroundings they didn't notice the figure trimming the edges of the lawn until he was right by them.

"Hey!" called out Monica. The hobbit gave a start and turned around.

"Oy! What are you doin' in Mister Frodo's Garden!"

"Who are you?" asked the oddly familiar hobbit. "You don't look like you're from around here. Are you from Bree?"

The two girls looked at each other.

"You're right, we aren't from around here. But don't worry about that right now. I'm Elizabeth Dawe. . ."

". . . and I'm Monica Johnson. What's your name?"

"I'm Samwise Gamgee, the gardener, but you can just call me Sam. You have mighty strange names."

Monica and Liz drew in a sharp breath, and barely contained themselves from squealing with delight. Samwise Gamgee gave them a weird look, but continued with his task and walked across the lawn and a round the corner to the flowerbed.

"This is just too weird," whispered Monica under her breath to Liz.

"I know - I still don't believe that it's happening. Pinch me, or else I'll think I'm in a dream." Monica obligingly pinched Liz and started after Sam. She had so many questions and they were acting as if they were 14 again, instead of 18. Liz hurried to catch up and the thoughts that were going through her head were much the same as Monica's. 'We are in Middle Earth, in Hobbiton at Bag End, and we are not dreaming! We have met a real live hobbit and he's really short!'

Their streams of thought were interrupted by another shout from Sam. "Hey, you two. If you wait just a minute I'll be done here and I can take you inside. I must say, you are rather tall and it's quite an honour to have some Big Folk round here. My Rosie would just love to meet you." Sam's face turned an odd shade of red at the mention of Rosie, but Liz and Monica politely pretended not to notice.

"Sam," Liz piped up, "Can we ask you a few questions?"

"Sure, I'll lend you my ear as long as it doesn't interrupt me work."

"Well, for starters, where are we? I know it sounds like a weird question ..."

"We are standing outside Mister Frodo's home - Bag End - and we are in Hobbiton in Middle Earth. I would have thought that much was obvious but it's not my place to ask questions."

"Thank you Sam, and one more thing. Where is Frodo now?"

"At the moment he is inside. You seem like nice enough folk and I'm quite sure he'd be happy enough to meet you. Go on in."

Monica and Liz turned toward the round, green door with the brass knob in the middle and headed to it to open it.

What do you think?

V


End file.
